Rebelión, Héroe y Futuro
by hinatamesias18Echizen
Summary: naruto uzumaki , es hora- interrumpió la voz de un ambu de la raíz, -tu muerte será hoy- hablo sin temor, el rubio no se inmuto, frunció el seño, (¿que pasa si danzo es hokage?) # Danzo rugió, -YO LO EJECUTARE- furioso, # ERAS DESTRUIDO, ERES HUMANO AL MORIR OTRO OCUPARA TU LIGAR- completo RESUME DENTRO.


**Bien este oneshot me salió de la nada, espero que sea de su agrado, jamás había hecho algo parecido…**

-naruto uzumaki , es hora- interrumpió la voz de un ambu de la raíz, -tu muerte será hoy- hablo sin temor, el rubio no se inmuto, frunció el seño, ¿por qué estaba? Cierto…

**_Flashback…_**

_Ahí fue el punto de quiebre, naruto se fue contra él, casi lo mata, casi… solo un segundo más, pero no, los malditos ancianos corruptos, del concejo lo detuvieron, directo al calabozo, -serás interrogado y enjuiciado en público- cito el hokage, -como prueba de mi poder- acabo, -como prueba de tu miedo- respondió el oji azul._

**_Fin de flashback…_**

_..._

_Danzo rugió, -YO LO EJECUTARE- furioso, con cautela se acerco al rubio, le tomo el mentón y lo observo, - no soy tan malo sabes, te daré otra oportunidad, si juras lealtad a mí y me dices donde esta kakashi, te perdonare- hablo, fuerte, para que el pueblo lo escuchase, en respuesta el contenedor del kyuuby, le escupió en la cara, -un trato con un shinigami o con el mismísimo demonio, es más confiable- _

_..._

_-SIMEPRE VIVIRA LA LLAMA DE LA VOLUNTAD DE FUEGO, AUNQUE LA OCULTES, ALGUIEN DETRÁS DE MI LA VERA, SERAS DESTRUIDO, ERES HUMANO AL MORIR OTRO OCUPARA TU LIGAR- completo_

* * *

_**Rebelión, Héroe y Futuro**_

En una celda lúgubre y oscura un solo chico miraba con desdén los barrotes que le impedían la libertad una anhelada pero imposible, -kurama ¿te arrepientes de aceptar mi decisión?- hablo **-jajaajaja aunque no lo creas no enano- **le respondió su sub consiente, -¿aunque allá aceptado morir?- pregunto, con curiosidad…. **–no aceptaste morir a mi parecer- ** le respondió el bijui, el rubio se quedo unos momentos analizando la situación, -entonces… ¿Qué hago?- pregunto, **-ajajaja lo que haces es…**

-naruto uzumaki , es hora- interrumpió la voz de un ambu de la raíz, -tu muerte será hoy- hablo sin temor, el rubio no se inmuto, frunció el seño, ¿por qué estaba? Cierto…

**_Flasbak…._**

_Naruto se encontraba frente al cadáver de él que una vez fue su mejor amigo, sasuke uchiha a pesar de haber servido en la guerra y ayudar a salvar el pueblo, había sido condenado a muerte por intentar asesinar al rokudaime, de todas formas ¿Cómo había sobrevivido el maldito de dazo? Ganaron la guerra, si, pero la hokage no sobrevivió, dejando como siguiente al maldito has de la raíz, danzo, a pesar de todo las palabras de sasuke, era lo único que evitaba que lo matara, "haz lo sea 'para proteger el poco fuego que se quedo en la aldea" fueron sus palabas maldito sasuke, ¿por qué, no ponía ser el de siempre? ¿Y pedir que lo vengaran? Así esta vez lo hubiera cumplido, -merece la muerte- murmuro._

_De ahí las cosas fueron de mal en peor, los precios de las comidas eran exagerados, debido a que danzo, prohibió los comercios con otros países, los sueldos de los shinobi se redujeron, "no valían la pena si no mataban" fue su escusa, a cualquiera que se le interpusiera, era asesinado, "no debían haber civiles, todos debían ser shinovis" cito, de ahí la ley de que todos los niños serian entrenados para ser ninjas, debían evitar que sintieran emociones._

_Una de las que se negó, fue sakura, "asesinada por intento de traición" recordó, -si claro, no estuvo de acuerdo con migo, debió a ver dicho- luego de eso kakashi salió de misión, nunca se le volvió a ver, claro naruto y todos sabían que había ido a suna a requerir ayuda, para la rebelión. Pero acabo cuando, hinata fue obligada a casarse con él, ¡maldición es c0omo 50 años más viejo! Ella se negó, hasta el punto que, personalmente la violo y asesino._

_Ahí fue el punto de quiebre, naruto se fue contra él, casi lo mata, casi… solo un segundo más, pero no, los malditos ancianos corruptos, del concejo lo detuvieron, directo al calabozo, -serás interrogado y enjuiciado en público- cito el hokage, -como prueba de mi poder- acabo, -como prueba de tu miedo- respondió el oji azul._

**_Fin de flashback…_**

Casi olvida todo lo que sucedió, -konoha se hunde- murmuro, el ambu no hablo, solamente lo observo con cara, interesada, llegaron al lugar, la plaza central.

-por intento asesinato contra el – comenzó a citar el ambu, frente a todos… naruto no presto atención, observaba la villa, valla la extrañaría, - será interrogado y enjuiciado en público- completo.

Llego el "torturador", -como estuvo la celda, lo sentimos no tenemos lugar donde se hospeden los de traidores- se burlo, el rubio emito una sonora carcajada, llamando la atención de todos los que veían el castigo, -si hay…- hablo, -actualmente es la oficina del hokage- se detubo un poco antes de continuar, -cualquier lugar do de este danzo será el lugar donde se hospeden los de traidores- completo.

El ambu se sorprendió, y le proporciono una fuerte patada, y haciendo que el rubio callera al piso, -empieza el int5errogatorio, ¿Por qué atacaste al honorable hokage hokage?- pregunto donde otro golpe, -¿honorable? Los hokages honorables están muertos- respondió, **golpe**, -sabes donde esta hatake kakashi- pregunto, -púdrete- hubo de respuesta, **golpe, **-responde escoria- exigió, -¿Quién sabe? Ya se… perdido en el camino de la vida jajaja- respondió el chico, **golpe, **las preguntas y los golpes continuaron, los presentes veían con horror lo que sucedía, una tortura hacia un niño y con orgullo y admiración, que este no respondía.

-entonces cambiare la táctica, ahora será una tortura mental, si no respondes- hablo lúgubremente el actual hokage, -¿Qué harás?- pregunto el oji azul -¿me llamaras maldito, zorro, estúpido, dobe, escoria? O espera eso lo hicieron antes de que cumpliera 7 años, quizás… ¿amenazara con asesinar a m familia? Mm lo siento soy huérfano, -¿asesinaras a mis amigos más cercanos? O es cierto ya lo hiciese, no se tal vez, ¡ya se! Abusaras sexualmente de mi- sonrisa –lo siento pero eso lo hicieran en mi cumpleaños número 10- hablo con sarcasmo en la voz el "acusado".

Todo estaba en silencio, nadie se atrevía a decir nada, ¿Qué dirías ante estas palabras?, -no puedes hurgar en mi mente, no te temo, s no le temo a kurama, siendo el demonio más poderoso, ¿Por qué te temeré? Solo eres un simple humano con delirios de grandeza, igual que yo pero podrido hasta la raíz- exclamo viendo a los ojos al danzo, retándolo.

Danzo rugió, -YO LO EJECUTARE- furioso, con cautela se acerco al rubio, le tomo el mentón y lo observo, - no soy tan malo sabes, te daré otra oportunidad, si juras lealtad a mí y me dices donde esta kakashi, te perdonare- hablo, fuerte, para que el pueblo lo escuchase, en respuesta el contenedor del kyuuby, le escupió en la cara, -un trato con un shinigami o con el mismísimo demonio, es más confiable- se detuvo un instante, -lo que me hagas no será peor, al dolor que siento, al ver al pueblo que amo sumido en la miseria, la codicia, la mentira, el miedo y lentamente a su propia destrucción- termino, el pueblo esta en estado de shock, las palabras aun resonaba sus mentes, sabían que tenia razón.

Exasperado y aterrado la posible rebelión a su causa, tomo la espada, para darle muerte a quien lo podría causar,_"¿dime kurama estas seguro? Pregunto a su sub conciente __**-claro kid, estoy con tigo-**_" antes de que la hoja tocara su cuello, grito, -SIMEPRE VIVIRA LA LLAMA DE LA VOLUNTAD DE FUEGO, AUNQUE LA OCULTES, ALGUIEN DETRÁS DE MI LA VERA, SERAS DESTRUIDO, ERES HUMANO AL MORIR OTRO OCUPARA TU LIGAR- completo, -PUEBLO DE KONOHA, DECIDAN SUS DESTINOS LA VERDAD LOS HARA LIBRES, PERO SOLO SI USTEDE CREEN EN QUE ES POSIBLE- y con esta ultima oracion danzo lo atravesó con la espada.

-pudiese evitar esto, lo veo en tus ojos tienes miedo, pero es tarde para renunciar- hablo furioso danzo, _"¿Por qué sigues de mi lado kurama? Pregunto, me rendí a morir y tengo miedo, __**- no lo haces ajajaja lo que haces es sacrificarte para infundir valor a los tuyos, está bien, el miedo eres humano"**_**.**

A un moribundo el rubio rio, -jaja cof cod si tienes razón cof cof tengo miedo, cof cof soy humano ¿Por qué no he de tener miedo? Cof cof- rio de nuevo, -cof cof no es valiente aquel que no siente miedo, es valiente aquel que sabe que algo mas importante que el miedo- y con esto último, el rubio tomo rumbo hacia e otro mundo…

Nuevamente silencio, lo sabían tenía razón, el miedo los tenia prisioneros, pero ya no, -REBELION- grito, para sorpresa de todos el dueño de ichiraku ramen, y a los pocos segundo todos se unieron, -AUN QUE MUERA, LO PREFIERO A NO HACER NADA LUEGO DEL SACRIFICIO DE NARUTO-KUN- grito ino

-pero no morirás, no si todos os pueblos ayudan- hablo kakashi, quien llego junto con los demás kages, los cuatro, presentes y así la rebelión se desato.

-naruto- Entre la revuelta, los aun restantes llamados novatos, estaban juntos tras escuchar la voz de kakashi, -naruto realmente eres el héroe, aun en tu muerte nos diste valor, eres el héroe de la guerra, del pueblo y de nosotros mismos, tu muerte no será en vano- termino kakashi recibiendo de respuesta un -¡DEVERAS!- de los presentes.

La rebelión que iniciaste nosotros la terminaremos y caminaremos hacia el futuro…

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado y pss quiero comentarios T.T**


End file.
